The Leaf Meet the Paint
by Mindoray666
Summary: When the Leaf village get attacked by Orochimaru and there's no other village to turn to. Lady Tusande happends across an old document of a village of her past.See how the Leaf meet this mysterious new village...Warning OC
1. Tragic start

Chapter one:Tragic start

It was a tragic day in Konaha. Orochimaru had come attacked and nearly destroyed the leaf village. Few were killed and quite a few hurt. They had no other village to rely on for Orochimaru had sent other ninja to attack the main villages. So now Konaha was in a pickle but then as lady Tsunade was going through some old work, thinking it might help the village when she came across a file of one of her old students who lived in a village that's a bit away but was oblivious not attacked by Orochimaru or his men.

"Hmmm.. I wonder if she would help us? I'll get Shizune on it right away", lady Tsunade said as Shizune walked in the door.

"Ahhh Shizune I was just about to call for you."

"Lady Tsunade we need you at the hospital immediately there's not enough rooms and medicine and...."

"Shizune do you remember the only student I took in besides you and Sakura?" Said Tsunade as she interrupted Shizune.

"Ummmmm yes but what......"

"Prefect I need you to go to her village and give her this letter," said Tsunade as she started writing.

"

"You want me to go to the village hidden in the paint at a time like this?"

."Yes! They can help,"she said as she continued to write.

"But what can they do? The village is practical run by children."

Tsunade turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"Ummm Lady Tsunade why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's cause your stupid."

"WHAT?"

"Do you not remember what that village did for you and I. They saved us those "children" have grown since then , which would make them more than worthy of helping the leaf village. Plus I like there attitude," smiled Tsunade as she handed Shizune the letter.

"Take her the letter."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade," and with that Shizune was off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The next day'

Shizune arrived back at the village early that morning to give Tsunade the news. Tsunade then called all the able ninja in which wasn't much but still enough.

They all slowly arrived in front of the hokage tower. Kakashi,Sakura, and Sasuke was standing there when Naruto came running up.

"Hey you guys what's going on?"asked Naruto.

"I'm not quite sure but it probable has to do with getting some kind of help from another village," continued Kakashi.

"Help? I thought all the close villages were attacked too and all the father villages didn't want to get involved," said Sasuke.

"That may be true Sasuke, but Lady Tsunade has traveled out side of the village a while before she became hokage so she may have some kind of connections in other villages," explained Kakashi.

"Oh so there's could be another village out there willing to help us?"asked Sakura as Lady Tsunade walk out.

"Well lets find out Sakura," smiled Kakashi

"Thank you all for coming I'm sure you have family and friends you wish to be with but I have great news . After sending Shizune to the village hidden in the paint with a letter I got one in return.....

"The village hidden in the paint have you every heard of that village before Sakura?" whispered Naruto

"No Ive never heard of it have you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, so they continued to listen.

".....The letter had wonder full news in it. The village leaders have agreed to help us.

Every one of the ninjas cheered with joy.

"Yes I know it's great news but we must get as many sick together as we can so that they may be safely trans ported to the village . A team of the paint villages ninja will be coming tomorrow morning to help escort the hurt. I have made a list of ninja to go to the village with the hurt to get supplies and help out there. The list will be on the wall right here thank you all."

Tsunade then walked off. Naruto ran up to the list to check if he was on it.

"Hey you guys I'm on the list. And so is Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino.... and Naruto continued on with the list.

"Wow thats a lot of ninja going," said Sakura

"Well Sakura not all the ninja are staying some are just going for supplies and some of the paint villages ninja are coming back here to help those who can not leave our village," said Kakashi.

"Well I'm excited to be going Ive never been there before so I'm looking for wared to it. The village hidden in the paint you better get ready Cause Naruto Uzumaki is on his way."


	2. Welcome to the Paint!

Chapter Two:Welcome To the Paint!!!

It's the day where the three ninja from the paint village come help escort the hurt and sick from the leaf village. The day is fair and many people are round up in carts to get ready to leave. Kakashi is getting the last bit of people on the carts.

"Hmmm where are those ninja from the paint, "said Kakashi too Iruka

"They should be here soon don't worry they said there sending some of there best ninja," continued Iruka as three ninja walked up to the gate.

"Well speak of the devil, smiled Kakashi.

"Welcome to our village "said Iruka with a smile as he walked over to the three strange looking ninja.

There were two girl ninja and one male ninja. The male ninja had dark silver hair and red eyes. One girl had short razor cut purple hair and ember eyes. The other girl had long purple hair and blue purple eyes.

"Thank you," said the young male ninja as he looked at the carts.

"Is this everyone who's coming?" he asked

"Yes it is,"said Kakashi as he walked up next to the boy.

"We should leave as soon as possible," continued the boy.

"I agree, but may we know your names?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"Oh yes pardon us."

He points at the ninja with the razor hair.

"This is Kahn Neka our fire ninja."

Kahn smiles and waves. Then he pointed at the young girl with the long purple hair.

"And this is Hoshi Hinomi. She one of top ranked ninja in our village."

"Hi...,"she said as her face got a little red.

"And finally my name is Maru Rotoki"

"Well it's nice to meet you all, we'd introduce our selfs but as you can see there quite a few of use." smiled Kakashi.

"Thats ok we better get going. Our leaders will get mad if were gone from the village too long during times like these."

"ok then lets go," said Iruka to all the ninja driving the carts and walking beside them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started there trip towards the paint village on the long dirt road. Maru lead the carts while Kahn walked next to the second and third carts and Hoshi walking behind all the carts. The day dragged on as they walked.

"ugh are we there yet," asked Naruto

"I don't know why you asking me?" said Shikamaru who happed to be stuck walking on Naruto's side

"This is such a drag. How far is this place anyway?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." the young blond said as he ran over to the ninja with the short purple hair.

"Hey hey slow down." yelled Naruto as he ran up next to Kahn.

"Yes is there something the matter......"

"Naruto is my name Naruto Uzumaki." smiled Naruto

"Naruto ok is there something wrong?" asked Kahn

"Yeah when the heck are we gonna get there? I'm dieing to get there."

"I understand the paint village is great. The people are great. The food is great. And the leaders are awsome. But being inpatient not gonna get us there any faster." smiled Kahn

"Yeah yeah I know....wait leaders?" questioned Naruto

"Yes leaders. We have three leaders."

"What!! what the heck do you need that many leaders for? And what the heck do they all do?"

"What are you surprised about? We have three leaders because it keeps our village in order. And what they do? Well thats not the question you wanna be asking," grinned Kahn

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"The question you wanna be asking is what don't they do." explained Kahn

"You mean they do everything like run the village, go on missions, and teach students."

"Yeah they do that stuff and more. But there not always .. how can I put this to your understanding. There not ordinary leaders I should say."

"Hmmm..." Naruto thought. "Whatever! I just wanna get there."

Kahn looked at Naruto like did you get any of that.

"*signs* well be there by the morning so be on your guard." said Kahn as she walked off

"Well she looks like a winner. I'm surprised she put up with you as long as she did," said Shikamaru as he walked passed Naruto.

Naruto stood there for a sec then the light came on ...."Hey what'd your getting at Shikamaru." yelled Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell over the blue sky like a blanket. They lit the torches and continued to press on threw the night. The sun then rose over the valley as they reached the paint village gates. And there on the other side of the gate stood two ninja. One had red hair and lead on the other ninja with raven blue hair and midnight blue eyes. She was holding to what looked like a clip bored. She then looked up from her clip bored and seen them coming.

"Nieomi....Neiomi get up, get up. There here there here....," said the young girl to the other while pushing her off her shoulder.

"Huh whats going on... is it dinner yet?," said Nieomi with sleep eyes.

"What? Nieomi it's not even noon yet and your thinking about food. Anyway where is Sie she was suppose to be here 10 mints ago." said the girl as she looked down at her watch.

The group then walked up to the village gates. And Maru, Kahn and Hoshi walked up to the two girls.

"Good morning ladies," said Maru with a grin. "we have brought the people safely....huh wait were is Sie?" he continued as he looked around.

"Your guess is as good as mine." said the girl with blue eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Anyway I'll take care of her later. First we have to take care of these people." she said as she walked up to the group.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the......."she started to say before a girl with snow white hair interrupted.

"Hey I'm here Mindoray I'm not lateeee....oh so I guess I am late hehe oops." smiled Sie while trying to get her shoe on.

"*sign* As I was saying Welcome to The paint village my name is Mindoray Kagami". She points to Sie. "This is Sie Toshi." Sie smiled as Mindoray pointed to the sleeping Nieomi. And this is Nieomi...Nieomi wake up, hey get up."

"Huh oh ..oh hi."

"yes and this is Nieomi Zink." continued Mindoray "I'm hoping that you all will feel safe and comfortable as possible in our village and if you need anything you can come to me....."

"and me." jumped in Sie

"Hey me too."yelled Nieomi.

"Yes well all be here for you so please enjoy your selfs here cause our home is your home too." smiled Mindoray.

Sie and Nieomi looked at Mindoray.

"You know that sounded kinda corny." said Sie

"Yeah I know I just thought it sounded good."

"Well come on in I'll get all of you sledded in." said Mindoray as she led the people in. leaving Sie sitting there still trying to get her shoe on.

"Hey wait I haven't got my shoe on yet...hhhhheeeeeyyyyy," yelled Sie

"what are you yelling for?" asked Maru as he stood next to her.

"oh you didn't leave me yay!"

"Come on, we have to go, you have work to do."

"*signs* ok but can I ..ummmm ride on your back." smiled Sie

"Sure why not," smirked Maru as Sie got on his back.

"So are these people kewl? Or did Mindoray make a mistake again cause she's to nice?" asked Sie with a grin.

"No I think she made the right choice... this time," smiled Maru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they walked off not far behind the group. That day Mindoray, Sie and Nieomi got everyone settled in. The hurt and sick were in the hospital and the others had places to stay in the village everything was starting to clam down....well not everything.

"Lets go Shikamaru I wanna see everything this place has." said the excited Naruto.

"Would you shut up, your starting to annoy me you loser."said Sauske

"Sauske you wanna start something?"

"Thats big talk for such a loser...."

"Of all the people in the world I get stuck with you too. What a drag."

"Come on Shikamaru let go !!!!...."

"Not now Naruto you need to get rest for tomorrow. Asuma said that well probable have a few missions to do or something of the short. Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to bed, night" said Shikamaru as he walked off to his room.

"Fine be like that. Aw man this bites." whines Naruto as the sun faded and the sky was quilted in darkness once again.


	3. Getting started

Chapter three: Getting started

The following day came all to soon for the excited blond ninja. He flew from the bed as the sun hit his bright blue eyes.

Barley awake Sasuke flung out of bed with Naruto yelling "Come on Sasuke! Get out of bed. We have so much to see and some to experience...just thing of all the things that are in the strange village...." Naruto continued as Sasuke got off the floor tightly gripping a pillow.

"You stupid baster..." Sasuke said grinding he teeth.

"You slung me out of bed to listen to your stupid nonsense..." he continued.

Then with one swing Sasuke slammed Naruto across the face with the pillow. Leaving the blond on the ground in shock as Sasuke walked out of the room.

"Ow Sasuke you bastard..." Naruto murdered while rubbing his face.

In the villages temple sat the young Mindoray praying to all the dead ninja of the past.

Come walking in came the was none other then the high priestess Yokoshami.

"Mindoray doing this...letting these people stay here. Do you think this is a good idea?" Yokoshami said in a soft gentle voice.

"I know Sensie it's kinda dangerous in these times but ...Tsunade is a close friend of mine. She was also fathers student for a little while there before....." Mindoray said with a shudder.

"I.... I don't think it's a bad idea we just need to keep and extra eye out." Mindoray smiled.

"That much I can do for you my student." grinned Yokoshami with the opening of her third eye.

"Neiomi you know it gross some times how much you can eat," said Sie with a disgusted expression.

" What I'm a growing girl I need food to stay strong and healthy," explained Neiomi as she orders another plate of baroque.

"Hm!... I don't see where your growing at besides your butt and chest." continued Sie while examining her eyes over Neiomi.

"Well it's not me fault. Ever since you did that wired justsu to me Ive been hungry a lot more." said the red head.

" What are you talking about. Justsu hehe What justsu? I would never do anything like that to you Neiomi," Sie said trying to brush it off.

"But it was that one justsu where I had the wired purple rash that Min...," went on Neiomi as she got cute off by Sie.

"Hehe lets not talk about that..," she said looking around and spotting Mindoray walking towards the paint tower where rookie nine and a few others were waiting.

"Hey look it's Mindy!" Yelled Sie as she ran over to her throwing her arm around blue haired ninja and Neiomi not far behind her.

"Big sis Mindy how are you?" she said with a suspicious smile.

With Mindoray glaring down at her. The dark hired ninja asked " what are you planning this time. Whatever you want it's no. I'm not doing another one of your odd plans again."

"*gasp* I'm hurt to actually think that my own kinda flesh and blood would think that I want more then just her love and presents." She responded as she jump back away from the other two.

"Really Now Sie Toshi lets be real. But that was a good try." smiled Mindoray as she and Neiomi start to walk away.

"What! I kinda ...really... didn't mean any of that....Oh snap." she said looking down and looking back up.

"Hey wait for me." she yelled as she ran to catch up to them.

"So where are we going Mindoray?" asked Neiomi.

"Well were going the paint tower, to meet up with the ninja that came here. So we can Get to know them and all that other jazz."

"But Mindoray we already know almost everything about them don't we?" questioned Neiomi.

"Of course we do. If we didn't do you think I would actually let Mindoray bring them into my village if we didn't...." continued Sie.

They both looked at her like are you kidding me.

"Hehe did I say "_my village" _I meant our village duah." Smiled Sie.

"Anyway we have to pretend like we don't know that much so they don't think were some kind of some enemy trying to corner them or whatever they may think cause were not." explained Mindoray

"Where not cornering them? But Sie said that were gonna corner all the cute guys when there not looking and then were gonna kill that Sakura chick." Neiomi said with a blank expression.

Mindoray glances over at Sie, as Sie turn a slight shade of pink.

"Hehe I didn't say any of that. Neiomi just ate too much this morning so she hearing things." ranted Sie.

"It's ok I understand...." said Mindoray as if brushing off what Neiomi said.

"Real...Really...?" stuttered Sie in shock.

"Yeah I mean some of those ninja are really hot so I can't blame you. And You already told me that you didn't like that Sakura chick..."

Sie's eyes lit up at Mindoray continued.

"But that doesn't mean you can kidnap all the guy and force them to do things.....but you can flirt and try..well get with them if you like....and as for Sakura don't worry about it Sie she wont be much of a annoyance." smiled Mindoray.

"Yay I get my Shikamaru." smiled Sie

"Yeah I get my cute chubby Choji..." said Neiomi with a glow.

Sie and Mindoray looked at each other and then at one another.

"What?" question Neiomi.

They both burst out into laughter at the sight of Neiomi's innocents.

In front of the tower stood the rookie nine and a few of the joining that came along.

The tree girls walked up to them as they stared at them.

"Hello everyone I'm so happy you could make it. Well rested I hope and everything was to your commendations." asked Mindoray.

"Oh yes everything was quite well." Smiled Kakashi.

"Good! ok down to business."she says as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Since the Joining ninja are leaving tonight well have to split all of you into groups. Of course your stay with your squad but your gonna be getting a different captain.

ok then team 8 Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Will be lead by Neiomi Zink." she say as she points to her left.

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi , and Ino Yamanaka will be lead by Sie Toshi." she points to her right.

"And Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki with be lead by me Mindoray Kagami." she points to her self then looks up from here paper.

"Are there any questions?" she looks around and Sakura raises her hand.

"Yes!"

"Are we gonna be training while were in this village?"

"Well yeah why the fuck els would we split you guys up. For our health?" Sie sarcastically said.

"Sie! Be nice would you." whispered Mindoray.

"Hm! Yeah whatever." said Sie as she walked away.

Neiomi looked around and then at her squad. And then at the ground.

"Ummm am I suppose do something with them now?" asked Neiomi.

"No you may go." answered Mindoray.

"Yay ok see ya." and like a flash she was gone.

Then a girl with forest green hair and turquoise eyes walked up next to Mindoray with a big box.

"Yuki! I'm so happy you could make it."

"Hi Mindoray I brought the things you asked for." Yuki said with a smile as she sat the box down next to the dark haired girl.

"Good did you find everything with ease?" Mindoray said as she wondered threw the box and picked up 9 sacks.

"Hi!"

"Fantastic! Great job. So ill see you later to night?"asked Mindoray.

"Yup"

"Ok see you then bye bye."

Yuki left as Mindoray handed each of the ninja a heavy sack.

"what's this?" they all questioned.

Naruto looked inside the bag and seen all this money.

"Holey crap this is the most money Ive ever seen in my life." Naruto said as if his eyes were gonna pop out of his head.

"Whats this for?" Shikamaru questioned

"I'm just paying you for bring the sick and injured here. So go and have fun the rest of the day. Cause tomorrow we start your training." Mindoray said with a grin as she walked away from the group.

"Alright! Finally some time to explore this huge village." Naruto said with excitement.

"Don't go making any trouble Naruto!" yelled Sakura

And with that they all split up to see what wonders the paint village has...!!!!

I Hoped you like this chapter and keep Reading. ^///^


	4. Chapter 4: The evening out

Chapter 4: The evening out.

Night fell upon the paint village as the store lights lit up the darken corners in the shadows of the town. The young blonds' eyes lit up with each passing light. Unable to contain his excitement he ran threw the town with his head high and a smile from ear to ear.

Not far behind with a young man with burnet hair that was pulled back. He had two silver earrings and an expression that said I really don't want to be here.

"Naruto!" he yelled to the blond kid.

"Stop running around like a dumb ass, your going to scared the locals."

"Oh don't be such a downer Shikamaru." Replied Naruto.

"I mean come on look at this place it's nothing like the leaf. They have tons of cool things to do. Places to go. And …and they have like 10 ramen shops!" he said as the excitement in him rose.

"Ugh this is such a drag. How did I get stuck with Naruto of all people." Shikamaru mumbled as Naruto ran around.

"Really Naruto I'm being serious. Your going to run into some one if…"

Before He could finish his sentence Naruto had run into someone, and not just anyone. A figure that stood about 6'7. It was hard to see the detail but Naruto knew it was a guy.

Naruto stuttered to say something as the guy turned and faced him. Naruto sat there on the ground as the man reach his hand down.

All Naruto could mange was to cover his face and say "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry!"

The figure heisted then grabbed Naruto by the arm and lifted him up. He placed Naruto back down and gave him a pat on the head.

"Hehe it's ok buddy I understand it was an accident."

Naruto looked up at the man now being able to see his features. The man had Brown buzzed cut hair with golden ember eyes and quit a pleasant smile. Shikamaru ran up about this time yelling at Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok. I told you to be careful." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the guy.

The guy smiled and said "It's no problem. I'm sure he was just excited. Hey wait you guys are new here aren't you? Where are you from?""

"Yeah were new here….." started Shikamaru.

"Were from the leaf village. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Shikamaru Nara ," Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to himself and Shikamaru. Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the way to talk with the man.

"Yes were shinobi from the leaf village."

"Oh your some of the ninja that Sie and Mindoray were talking about. Hey man sorry to hear about your village. Were all doing everything we can to help." explained the guy.

"We know and we appreciate everything. Oh I didn't quite catch your name, "

"Oh sorry sorry my name is Zeith Kobayashi anything you need I'm more than happy to help." he said as some people down he street called for him.

"Zeith come here fast your going to miss it!" yelled a girl from the group.

"Coming! Sorry guys got to go demanding people call, see ya!" Zeith said as he ran down the street.

"I wonder what's going on" questioned Naruto.

"Hmm I was just thinking the same thing." Shikamaru said with wonder.

"Alright lets go then," Naruto said as he ran down the street toward the commotion with Shikamaru not far behind.

They make it to the end of the street as they see a huge crowed. They try to see what's going on but fail.

"Ugh I can't see anything!" exclaimed Naruto

"Yeah me either." Shikamaru looks around then grabs Naruto.

"Hey lets go up on top of that building."

"Good idea Shikamaru." said Naruto as they both jumped up on top of the building.

They looked down into the middle of the screaming crowed to see two people in the middle fighting . They seemed to be using weapons but it was really there chakra. They were moving quite fast with such intensity that it got everyone pumped. People were yelling on who was going to win and telling them to kick each others asses.

"Wow this looks like fun. Are they allowed to do that?" Naruto questioned

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous. The way there using there chakra I've never seen it before." replied Shikamaru.

"I know it's amazing!"

The two people stop for a moment of breath and the crowd grew quite enough to hear everyone breathing. Suddenly the two people charge at each other getting ready for the final blow just as the hear ….

"Hey! What's going on here?"

They turned avoiding hitting each other everyone turn and looked at the two figures that approached. It was none other than Mindoray and Sie two of the Hokage's of the village. People moved aside as they walked into the middle of the crowed.

"What have we said about fighting like this?" Mindoray started off.

"This type of fighting is indecent! We are a village with style and pose, NOT! a bunch of hoodlum rats." she went on.

"But mi…miss we.." shuddered one of the ninja who were fighting.

"No! We told you if you want to fight do it during training or when we hold our fighting tournament's. Now how hard it that….hmmm" she continued in a soft tone.

"But if you must fight we always have alternatives." she explains as she looks over at Sie who stands there with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ummm …n-o .. no miss were good. Where done fi- ..fighting now." they both said with a shudder as they dropped to there knees. "Please forgive us."

"Of course I will how can I not when you asked so nicely." Mindoray said with a smile.

"Now go on home and get some rest. All of you need to rest up we have tons of work to do to prepare everything.

"The two teens pasted Sie as she said "Aww to bad we couldn't play this time but next time well have tons of fun right?" she said with a sweet smile that send shocking chills up your spin.

The two people ran off as the crowed slowly disappeared.

"Wow I don't ever want to have to fight that Hokage Sie she seems scary." stated Shikamaru.

"What! I'm sure she'd be a great aponte." the silly blond said.

"Yeah a great aponte to rip your head off with just her stare." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"What? …"

"It was nothing Naruto lets go back to our place and get some sleep. My head is killing me." he says as he walks away with Naruto not far behind.


End file.
